Kyron
thumb|300px|Kyron by Sara Biddle. (Used with permission) Kyron ist Verteidiger von Kuppelstadt und der Onkel von Carus und Areios' Bruder. Vorgeschichte Kyrons Vater war wie er selbst Verteidiger von Kuppelstadt. Seine Mutter war eine Anhängerin von Thiara und starb im Alter von 51 Wintern an einem Lungenleiden. Sein Vater wurde drei Jahre später von einem Wesen aus der Todeszone getötet. Kyron wuchs mit seinem Bruder zusammen recht behütet bei seinen Eltern auf. Durch seine Mutter entwickelte er genauso wie sein Bruder ein reges Interesse für die Totengöttin Thiara. Er schloss sich mit 16 den Verteidigern an, wo er später zusammen mit seinem Bruder und seinem Freund Verrus von Akuton ausgebildet wurde. Als Kyron 25 Jahre alt war, musste er mitansehen, wie sein Bruder durch den Tod seine Frau in tiefes Loch fiel und nur ein Jahr später vertraute ihm Areios seinen dreijährigen Sohn Carus an, mit der Bitte gut auf den Jungen zu achten und ihn zu beschützen. Kyron nahm sich dieser Aufgabe mit voller Hingabe an und zog Carus wie seinen eigenen Sohn auf. Aussehen Kyron ist 1,81 m gross und muskulös gebaut, gebräunt und er hat wie alle in seiner Familie kurze, schwarze Haare und eisblaue Augen. Er trägt meist wie sein Neffe und sein Bruder einen Dreitagebart und hat kantige Gesichtszüge. Kyron hat auf die rechte Rückenhälfte einen großen Skorpion in Grau- und Schwarztönen tätowiert. Kyron trägt im Normalfall schwarze Hemden und schwarze Lederhosen, sowie eine verstärkte Lederrüstung, ebenfalls in Schwarz. Bewaffnet ist er mit einem Zweihänder. Charakter Kyron liebt seinen Neffen und seinen Bruder über alles, wobei er das sehr selten wirklich offen jemand gegenüber zugeben würde. Wahrscheinlich ist sein Freund Verrus einer der wenigen, die ihn das jemals haben zugeben hören. Kyron ist dickköpfig, stur und selbstbewusst. Kyron ist meist sehr ernst hat aber einen ziemlich schwarzen Humor und neigt auch ab und an dazu wie sein Bruder Areios Dummheiten zu machen. Er sagt seine Meinung meist sehr offen und nimmt dann auch keine Rücksicht, was andere davon halten. Er hält nichts davon anderen etwas vorzumachen und herum zu heucheln. Kyron zeigt ungerne Gefühle in der Öffentlichkeit und so wirkt er oft ein wenig kalt anderen gegenüber, tut er es doch einmal, kann man davon ausgehen, dass er sich schreckliche Sorgen oder sogar Angst um denjenigen gehabt hat. So kennen eigentlich nur wenige (Carus, Areios, Verrus) Kyrons eher liebevolle Seite. Die Aussage harte Schale weicher Kern trifft sehr gut auf Kyron zu. Beziehungen *Älterer Bruder von Areios *Ziehvater und Onkel von Carus *Eng befreundet mit Verrus Sonstiges *Kyron hasst Leber und Innereien, seiner Aussage nach fressen Leute, die so etwas essen, auch kleine Kinder. *Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist Schwarz. *Kyron spielt Violine und das recht gut. * Kyron hat aus einer Lektion, die er Carus mal erteilt hat eine Kinderbuchgeschichte gemacht, die er selbst geschrieben und ein Bekannter von ihm bebildert hat. Sein Bekannter und Verrus sind die einzigen, die wissen, dass das Buch von ihm stammt. Das Buch trägt den Titel „Die Schafe von Killsit“ und handelt von dem Vorkommnis in Killsit, in dem ein Bauer all seine Schafe an eine Bestie aus der Todeszone verlor, weil Carus auf der Wache eingeschlafen ist und Kyron absichtlich nicht eingegriffen hat um Carus zu zeigen, dass man eine Gefahr für andere darstellt, wenn man sich nicht zugibt, dass man zu verletzt ist um wichtige Pflichten zu übernehmen.